Snow White
by LOUYUA
Summary: The story of Snow White


Chapter 1

A long time ago, there was a small and beautiful kingdom. It's population was less than a million. The people were rich, and happy, because of their king, they loved him so much. The king was 60, but he looked younger than a 60-year old person, he was very kind. The king had a daughter, who was very beautiful, her name was Snow White, her father was proud of her.

It was a sunny day, the king was walking in the garden with his ministers, and ministers were talking about the kingdom with the king.

Suddenly, they heard the nice sound of song from the nearby place.

The king smiled, "is my daughter singing? let us see."

He walked to the source of the sound, and the ministers followed him. And then, the king stopped walking and stood in a place where he could see the Snow White.

Snow White was thin, tall and hot, her long black hair was clean. Her skin was white and fresh. Her face was exquisite without ugliness. She didn't see her father, and continued to sing.

The king thought, " my daughter is so beautiful, her face is similar to her mother when her was younger, but she died, the day after my daughter's birthday, she was ill, this was the saddest day in my life." The king cried and everybody knew the king was missing his previous queen.

Snow White saw her father after a minute. She stopped singing, and walked to her father happily, "dad, when did you get here? Why did you not tell me?"

"Honey, the sound of your sing is so nice, I wanted to listen for a long time, so I didn't interrupt you." The king smelled to his daughter.

"Really? As you wish," Snow White said, "I will sing in front of you everyday, if you like my singing."

"Hah," the king said, "You are 21 now, you should find a boyfriend. Finally, you will leave me. Many princes want to be married to you, why did you not select one?"

"I don't think any of them will be a good husband, I will stay with you forever, I won't leave you, ok!" Snow White said.

"An adult daughter who will always leave her father…" they were communicating.

"Excuse me! What are you talking about?" a woman said. Two people were walking to the king and Snow White. The speaker was the queen, she was a beautiful woman, with a thin and tall figure and perfect face, but Snow White was more beautiful than her. And the person beside the queen was the queen's brother whose name was Tony, he was fat, his was big but not tall, like a ball, especially his belly which was round and soft, he smiled and seemed a little unfriendly, he didn't seem like a nice man.

Snow White become a little unhappy, when she looked at the two people. She hated them, and they hoped Snow White would leave her father quickly. There was no blood-relationship between Snow White and them.

"How are you?" the king said to the queen and Tony.

"We are fine, thank you," the queen nodded her head, "What did you talk about? Is this good news?"

"We were talking about whether Snow White should find a boyfriend, and be marry to him." The king said.

"Yes, of course, she must find a boyfriend now, she is a adult." The queen smiled and looked at the Snow White, "the Blue Kingdom's prince visited to me, he wanted to see your daughter…"

"I won't meet him, I don't want to leave my father!" Snow White interrupted the queen seriously. And then she ran back to her room.

"Snow White is so wild! You should control her." The queen said.

"Shut up!" the king said angrily, "You don't have a say in it." And then the king went to the Snow White's room and found her.

Queen was a bad woman, she didn't like Snow White and she didn't like the king any more. She wanted to acquire power, so she hoped the king would die early and she would replace him to dominate the kingdom.

She smiled to her brother evilly. Her brother nodded his head, he understood. A huge disaster for the kingdom will occur soon.

There were many poor people in the kingdom, even though most were rich. The slum was located in the south of the kingdom, and most of the poor people lived here. Of course, they loved their king like everyone in the kingdom, the king usually provided some good policies that helped them make money with reduced taxes. They liked talking about the advantage of the king and the beauty of Snow White.

"Did you hear the news that the king wants to find a prince for his daughter. And many princes wanted to marry to our princess, and visited our kingdom, but Snow White didn't agree to any prince." A man who owned a small shop said to his customers.

"Yes, I did. The latest news is that the prince of the Blue Kingdom is visiting our kingdom, he wants to marry Snow White. Our princess is so beautiful and so many princes want to marry her." A customer said.

"The person will be very luck if he marries the prince." Another customer said.

A woman was walking in the street outside of the shop and she saw a beggar, she gave her money, and wanted to give charity to the beggar. Suddenly, a man behind the woman robed, and ran away. The woman noticed it, she wanted to catch the thief, but she was so slow.

"Help me, please, the thief robed," the woman shouted, pointing her finger in the direction of the thief.

A young people rushed from the crowd quickly, and ran after the thief in that moment. The younger's speed was quicker than the thief, so the young people caught up with the thief soon, the young people was a little strong, to beat the thief into submission.

"I will beat you , if you steal in the future. Understand? Guys." The young people shout angry.

"Let me go please! I won't steal forever." The thief cried and said, "let me go, please!" he took the money he steal from the women to the young people.

The young people took the money, and returned it to the woman, he said to the thief "Get out, now!"

"Thank you very much," the woman took the money and said.

"You are welcome," the young people smiled and said, "you should be more careful about your money from now on."

The woman looked at his money, and she wanted to said something to the young people as soon as the young people was missing.

"Good luck!" the woman thought.

The house was located in the slum, it was dirty, shabby and not conspicuous. There was a room in the house, the room was filled with rubbish, it had never been cleaned by its owner. He usually went to bed after eating.

A young person entered the room. The man had a fine looking, short hair, which showed his ears and eyebrows, there was a sunny smile on his face. His skin was brown, and healthy-looking. He was the young person who just caught the thief . His name was Jack. He was a good person. He usually helped people who needed help.

Jack sat down, and drank a cup of water, panting. Then, he went to the window and looked at the palace. This was his favorite thing to do, because there was a beautiful princess in the palace. Yes, of course, he loved the princess deeply. But nobody knew the truth, he had never shown this emotion, it was an impossible for him to marry the princess, he just hoped the princess would be happy everyday.

Chapter 2

It was a dark night. A dark cloud obstructed the light of moon, created a sense of gloominess, people did not dare to walk outside alone.

The palace was bright and splendid. Everybody was busy at work as usual.

There was a beautiful room. There was a kind elder who was busy with many government affairs the whole day, he was king, the king went to the nearby desk and sat down. He said to his maidservants, "Get out, leave me alone, I want to have a break. "Obey your command." The maidservants went out and closed the door quietly.

The king took a photo from the desk and looked it. The photo showed a beautiful woman who was looking after a baby on a small bed. The beautiful woman looked similar to Snow White, that's right, she was Snow White's mother; the king's previous queen, she was the one most loved in the king's life. The present queen could not replaced the previous queen in the king's heart.

The king looked at the woman in the photo and said, "Honey, our daughter is an adult now, she is beautiful, her beauty like yours. I am getting older and older. I won't look after her forever, so I want to help her to find a great boy friend who can give our daughter more happiness." Suddenly, the king cried, "I miss you very much when I am lonely. Are you happy in paradise?" the king remembered some memories between the king and previous queen. "Those memories were so happy." There was a smile on the king's sad face.

"Excuse me, are you inside the room, your majesty." This was the voice of the queen. "You should take your medication."

"Come in, please!" the king said.

The door opened, two people entered the room, they were the queen and Tony.

"We brought your medications to you." The queen said.

"Why? The medication is usually brought by maids." The king said questioningly.

"Oh, the maid who brings the medication was ill, so we did it for her." The queen said and looked at her brother.

Tony took a bowl that was filled with black liquid and walked to the nearby king.

"This is today's medication, drink it please." Tony said.

"Put it on the desk, it is very hot. I will drink it after it cools down." The king looked at the bowl and said, "queen, I need to apologize to you for yesterday, my attitude was not good."

"Oh, it does not matter. I know you love the princess, I'm not angry." The queen said and looked at the medications on the desk, " your majesty, the medication is cold, you can drink it." She took the bowl and gave it to the king.

The king took the bowl, and drank from it.

Suddenly. The queen and Tony smiled evilly after the king drunk the medication.

"What's wrong with it? Why are you smiling?" the king saw them and said questioningly.

"Oh, it is nothing." The queen said.

"Ok, you can come back, I want to …" the king felt suddenly ill. Blood sprayed out from his mouth. In that moment, the king understood why they had just smiled. "You did this!" the king wanted to shout but he didn't have the strength, "The medication just now."

"That is right, that medication is the most poisonous in the world, I promise, you will die soon." Tony said.

"I will replace you and manage your kingdom," the queen said, and then the king fell down.

"I need you to take Snow White outside, and kill her soon," the queen said to her brother, "we will tell the people Snow White killed her father and ran away."

"I will obey your command, your majesty." Tory said.

There was a beautiful room in the palace, the room was in the east wing of the palace, there was a small lake in front of it, and there were many trees next to the lake, you would not be able to hear any sounds except for those of animals. The princess was reading a book in the room, suddenly, she felt a little upset, although, she didn't know why.

Tony walked to the door of princess's room and knocked, "Are you here, Princess?"

"Yes, sure. What's wrong?" the princess said.

"The king is in garden, he wants to see you, so follow me and come to the garden now." Tony said.

"Ok, wait a minute. I will soon." Snow White said. She felt a little uncertain. Her father never called her at night. Finally, she went out, because she wanted to prove her upset in her heart, she could feel that the anxiousness was connected with her father.

There was a small and unclean house in the slum. A young man stood near the window and saw the garden of the palace. The garden was bright, so he could see it clearly. It was Jack. He wanted to see Snow White before went to bed, although he didn't know whether the princess would appear in the garden or not.

Suddenly, the princess appeared in the garden, Jack saw it. He was excited. "She is so beautiful!" Jack said to himself.

Three men stood behind Snow White in the garden. The one of three people was Tony, and the others were Tony's henchmen.

"Where is my father? Snow White said, "What's wrong with him?"

"Don't worry, you need to wait for your father stay here, he will be coming soon." Tony said.

"Ok, I'm here." Snow White said and sat down.

At that moment, Tony looked at the two henchmen, and they understood what Tony meant. They knocked Snow White out, and put her in a big bag. And then Tony said to his henchmen, "Take her to forest, and kill her." "Yes sir!" the two henchmen said.

All this was seen by Jack. He was very angry at what had happened to Snow White. He would not spare them. He ran out of his house, and went to the palace.

Jack went the door of the palace as soon as he saw the two men with a big bag. Jack knew Snow White was in the bag, so he followed the two guys carefully, two guys didn't discover Jack.

Jack didn't try anything before they stopped, he wanted to know what they would do.

There were no people in the street at midnight. They went out of the kingdom, and arrived at a boundless forest. The two guys went farther into the forest and stopped, Jack saw them and hid behind a tree where he could see the two guys.

The two guys opened the bag, and saw Snow White who was asleep. one guy said, "The princess is so beautiful that I don't want to kill her."

"Yes, I agree with you, but we have to kill her, it is Tony's order and he will kill us if we don't kill Snow White." The other guy said.

And then, one guy got a knife, and got ready to kill Snow White.

Jack jumped from behind the tree, at that moment and took the knife from the guy. "What will you do?" Jack said.

The two guys were frightened.


End file.
